Drarry: Todo Lo Que No Puedes Dejar Atras
by hagithara
Summary: Harry y Draco se amaban, pero fue imosible estar juntos. Pero ellos esperaran al momento indicado, porque no pueden estar separados. Ellos son todo lo que no pueden dejar atras, y el resto del mundo no importa. El amor es su secreto y su ultimo deseo de muerte. Basado en la serie de J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter, una corta historia de Drarry. Correcciones 27 de Feb, 2014


Drarry: Todo Lo Que No Puedes Dejar Atrás

Algo estaba a punto de darse. El podía sentirlo y sabia lo que era. Su vida estaba llegando a su fin. Pero él no tenía miedo, hace tiempo que no le temía a la muerte. Tampoco temía vivir.

Y el cielo sabe que ha vivido.

Se pasaba horas mirando por su ventana. Los arboles que delineaban el bosque le recordaban a algo. De que estuviese recordando un sueño o soñando un recuerdo, no lo sabía. Pero no importaba, porque entre más cerca sentía que estaba su momento, el permitía que su mente fuera sumergida en esos pensamientos, en ese pasado, en sus sueños.

El solo soñaba con él.

El bosque que rodeaba la mansión era del color de aquellos ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes del hombre que amaba. El hombre que siempre había amado desde que ambos eran solo chicos. Podía recordar el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su piel contra la suya. Recordaba la capa plateada que los cubría en los oscuros pasillos a media noche, y el alborotado cabello de obsidiana por el que pasaba sus dedos. Pensaba en su respiración profunda y su palpitar acelerado de su corazón mientras ellos se amaban con sus cuerpos, y la manera en la que oía su nombre del otro cuando llegaban a su límite al mismo tiempo.

Hace una vida entera, pareciera.

Había sido hace demasiado desde su último beso. Días desperdiciados esperando a que el mundo quisiera estar listo para comprender. Esos días se convirtieron en semanas, en años, en décadas. Con el tiempo su amor se volvió un secreto, su secreto abandonado en las profundidades más remotas de sus corazones. Su amor, tan puro e inocente y hermoso, obligado a ocultarse como su hubiese sido un pecado. Pero siempre lo recordó, y sabía que el otro hombre también lo recordaba.

Simplemente lo presentía en su alma.

Su hijo también amo a un chico, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes brillantes. Esta vez, el universo se designo a hacerlo bien, a arreglar todo lo que con ellos había hecho mal. El estuvo ahí cuando su único hijo –la imagen exacta de sí mismo- unió su vida con la del chico de pelo color obsidiana. Y su amado había estado presente, también, y se miraron a los ojos y de alguna manera, lo había arreglado todo. Para los demás, habían cruzado sus miradas y se habían permitido una sonrisa y una especie de tregua. Pero para ellos, para ellos lo fue todo.

Porque entonces, el supo que estaría bien.

Noches le dieron camino a días, y otoños cambiaron a inviernos, pero lo que él había sentido por su amado de ojos verdes jamás disminuyo. Solo creció más dentro de él hasta que fue demasiado, hasta que pudiese llenar el cielo con ello, hasta que pudiese romperse en pedazos. Hubo momentos en los cuales él deseaba volver a tomarlo de la mano, en los cuales hubiera dado lo que fuese por oír aquellas palabras de nuevo. Fue ese último 'te amo' lo que mantuvo su corazón palpitando después de tantos años. ¿Hace cuando había sido desde entonces? ¿Sesenta? O quizás setenta años, pero no había manera de estar seguro.

El dejo de contar desde que ya no está.

La noche en la que falleció, el no había conciliado sueño. Cuando la lechuza llego en la mañana, la nota escrita por su nuero, sintió su corazón destrozarse. Jamás volverían a haber esos besos apasionados en aulas en desuso o esas noches lujuriosas en la Sala de Menesteres. Ya nunca sentiría esas manos ásperas en su piel o el modo en que sus cuerpos se conectaban cuando hacían el amor, el uno dentro del otro, y viceversa. Jamás vería aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre habían iluminado su mundo, y nunca volvería a oír esas dos palabras de aquellos labios.

Porque Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Habían dicho que fue muy valiente cuando le llego la hora, pero el ya sabía que su amado lo había sido. Siempre había hablado de la muerte como si hubiese sido un viejo amigo. Su amado de pelo oscuro nunca temió morir. Por eso en ese momento, mientras miraba mas allá de los jardines desde la silla donde se encontraba, el comprendió porque no tenía miedo. Sus ojos grises estabas enfocados en el cielo que oscureció lo suficiente para permitir ver las estrellas dispersas a través del cielo. Esas estrellas representaban cada ocasión en la cual habían intentado decir "te amo" y cada vez que no fueron capaces de hacerlo.

Pero ellos pronto estarían juntos.

Cada aliento que daba era uno menos hacia el último, pero no importaba. Se pregunto si estaría bien cuando él tampoco estuviera. Si lo estaría, porque Scorpius tenía a Albus ahora y se habían esforzado tanto por construir lo que tenían ahora, una familia que solo amor y magia podía crear. Seguido, la mansión estaba llena de risas cuando sus nietos venían a visitar. Casi dolía dejar eso atrás, casi, pero en realidad no. Ya estaría dejando demasiadas cosas.

¿Qué es todo aquello que no puedes dejar atrás?

Solo existía una cosa de la que no podía separarse, solo una cosa que siempre importo: lo que él había sentido por el Niño que Sobrevivió. Era lo que lo hacia quien él era. Siempre lo había sido, desde el día en que lo conoció por primera vez hace tantos años atrás en aquella tienda mientras le arreglaban su primer uniforme para Hogwarts. Podía sentir como se desvanecía, y mientras lo hacía, levanto su brazo derecho con su varita en mano. Era su varita de espino y pelo de unicornio; la misma que fue usada para matar al Señor Oscuro. La que Harry uso, y la misma que le fue regresada de acuerdo al testamento de el Elegido. Su mano débil temblaba debido al esfuerzo que no podía soportar, pero de algún modo lo logro.

Haría una última cosa antes de su final.

_Expecto Patronum…_ Un ciervo plateado se materializo desde la punta de su varita y este salió trotando hacia el cielo. Ahí es donde se encontraba Harry, y ahí es a donde iría pronto. Fue como si al separarse, ellos se hubieran partido en dos. Quizás el tiempo era el indicado, quizás esa noche estarían juntos. Después de estar separados por tan largo tiempo, finalmente serian uno. Observó al ciervo desaparecer en las estrellas; eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_Estaré contigo otra vez, Harry._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento. Luego solo hubo oscuridad por un una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo. Después de eso, había un brillo amarillo y ojos verdes que miraban a los suyos. Su cabello desarreglado era negro como obsidiana y alrededor de su cuello tenía una corbata de colores rojo y dorado. Si hubiera visto, hubiera notado que el también vestía su viejo uniforme de Slytherin, y que el también era joven, de unos dieciséis años de edad como el chico enfrente de él. Pero no separo su vista de él. Luego, sin aviso, sus labios se unieron. Se sentían calientes en su piel; casi había olvidado esa sensación. Brazos firmes lo envolvían en un abrazo por la cintura mientras el sostenía la cabeza del otro con sus manos y sintió lagrimas derramar de sus ojos. Se separaron para respirar, ambos con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_Bienvenido a casa, Draco._

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del chico de pelo oscuro, un castillo apareció a su alrededor. El Gran Salón estaba lleno de ruido. Había profesores y estudiantes llenando las mesas, pero no le pudo haber importado menos. Tomó la mano de su amado, determinado a nunca volver a soltarla y de repente, cada persona presente comenzó a aplaudir. Incuso se pusieron todos de pie. Era por ellos, por su amor, por todo el tiempo que esperaron para estar juntos, por cada doloroso segundo que estuvieron separados. Era por su sufrimiento y por su esperanza, sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas. Era por no haberse rendido y por aferrarse, y por vivir y morir. Era por Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, el Elegido y el Mortifago. El chico de cabello negro con ojos verdes y el chico rubio de ojos grises, los dos, después de todo este tiempo…

Y así comienza su eternidad juntos.


End file.
